Demasiado personal
by Giny Scully
Summary: Las cosas en el Bus no son como deberían de ser y Melinda May se siente culpable. Post 1x13 T.R.A.C.K.S. POV Melinda May. Philinda, porque ya nada no podrá serlo.


**Disclaimer:** "Demasiado personal" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Melinda May, Phil Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Los hiatus de Agents of SHIELD van a acabar conmigo, así que escribo como si no hubiera mañana. Como hoy no hay capi, bueno es un fic. En honor a esta Melinda May que cada vez me dice más con sus silencios.

**Resumen:** Melinda May se siente culpable.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. Post 1x13 TRACKS, con spoilers de este capítulo y de todos los anteriores. Philinda, porque ya nada no lo será.

**Escrito en febrero de 2014.**

* * *

**Demasiado personal**

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado personal.

No conseguía borrar las palabras de Ward de su cabeza.

Demasiado personal.

Todo era demasiado personal.

Ella creía que nada conseguiría desconcentrarla, que nada personal podía afectarle en una misión.

Por lo menos, no ahora, no de nuevo… Pero era mentira, y ya ni siquiera sabía a quién quería engañar.

Salió de su resguardada mesa de despacho con foso de papeles incluido porque Coulson se lo pidió.

Volvió a la acción porque tenía miedo de que mataran a Coulson.

Aceptó a Skye dentro del Bus porque Coulson tenía una fe inquebrantable en ella.

Empezó a investigar el pasado de Skye porque Coulson se lo dijo.

Reconoció ante Coulson que tenía sexo con Ward porque se sentía culpable de ocultarle algo.

Pero lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta de que no era culpa de Coulson.

Ward estaba equivocado.

Aquella misma mañana cuando daba una paliza de muerte a Ian Quinn, aunque el muy cabrón no había muerto, cuando toda su ira le quemaba el alma, se dio cuenta de que Coulson no tenía la culpa...

La culpa la tenía ella.

Era su culpa.

Era todo culpa suya.

Coulson siempre había sido aparentemente demasiado personal, y a ella eso siempre le había gustado demasiado... pero ahora lo era de verdad. Y ella se había vuelto también demasiado personal.

La voz de la razón no lo había sido.

Pensar en la posibilidad de que Skye no se despertara la enfermaba.

Pensar en el hecho de que Fitz-Simmons hubieran pasado por lo que habían pasado sin estar preparados la enfadaba.

Pensar que se sentía culpable por acostarse con Ward mientras amaba a otra persona le parecía indigno y estúpido.

Todo era demasiado personal.

Y se tenía que haber dado cuenta, tenía que haberse dado cuenta hace meses y no tras ver como una chiquilla entusiasta y llena de fe en la humanidad se dejaba matar, porque por muy entusiasta que fuera no estaba preparada para entrar sola en aquella casa.

¿Era tonta o qué?

Maldita sea.

No estaba preparada y tampoco estaba preparada para saber que era un 0-8-4.

¿Quién estaría preparado para algo así?

Tenía que haber dejado claro a Coulson que no era una buena idea meter a Skye en el avión, que no era bueno indagar en su pasado y que la verdad no siempre era la mejor opción.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le tenía que haber dejado claro que no se pueden hacer misiones con dos niños científicos no preparados para el combate.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le tenía que haber dejado claro que desde luego él no estaba preparado para volver a la acción y mucho menos después de haber sido torturado y haber recuperado los recuerdos de su muerte.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se dejó arrastrar por sus sentimientos, por aquellos que insistía no tener y que la habían hecho asentarse cómodamente en el papel de mamá recta, dura e intransigente.

¡Qué fácilmente se había engañado!

Y ahora era más que posible que Skye muriera. Que Simmons y Fitz se quedaran para siempre traumatizados. Que Ward se volviera loco. Y que Coulson no se lo perdonara en la vida.

Todo un éxito para el Clarividente, aunque ni siquiera supieran aún qué es lo que el muy desgraciado quería.

Se arrastró iracunda por el avión en tinieblas, estaba tan cansada física como mentalmente que actuaba por instinto. Habían sido 48 horas angustiosas e interminables.

Había conseguido a duras penas que todos volvieran al avión, bueno, todos menos Ward que se había negado a salir de la habitación de la UCI donde estaba Skye tras las doce horas de operación.

Sabe que aunque insista en echarle la culpa a Coulson, él también se culpa.

Es "su novata". Su responsabilidad.

Había dejado en el sofá a Fitz-Simmons dormidos y medio abrazados como niños, aún con los ojos llorosos. Les había tapado con una manta.

Surrealista.

Y ahora se dirigía a la habitación del mal.

La litera de Coulson.

No esperaba encontrar la luz apagada.

Le extrañó.

Se lo imaginaba repasando papeles, los que fueran, eso siempre le mantenía ocupado cuando no podía dormir, o cuando no quería pensar.

No sabe exactamente el motivo por el cual entró después de todo.

La luz estaba apagada.

Un poco de claridad entraba por la ventanilla y vio a Coulson inmóvil, tumbado sobre su cama, mirando al techo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro serio.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella tampoco.

Estaba a punto de girar y marcharse.

Demasiado personal.

Sin embargo dio unos pasos más y se colocó frente a la cama de Coulson. Por primera vez desde que entró en su litera se movió. Su mirada estaba vacía, como la de ella.

Había culpabilidad, había dolor, no había vida.

- No fue culpa tuya – se atrevió a decir.

Coulson sonrió desganado.

- ¿Y entonces de quien fue?

No supo qué contestar. Pero de repente, tuvo una idea realmente estúpida, como cuando era joven y sentimental. Se quitó la chaqueta y con cuidado entró dentro de la cama de Coulson dándole la espalda.

- Que quede claro que no te estoy ofreciendo sexo de confort.

-Te estás metiendo en mi cama – dijo Coulson con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se apartaba para dejarle sitio.

- Lo sé.

Coulson la abrazó y May se dejó hacer, aunque no pudiera parecerlo ella también necesitaba calor humano de vez en cuando, y sabía darlo. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección en un abrazo cálido, como si el tiempo y las cicatrices nuevas no hubieran pasado por ellos.

- Todo esto es demasiado personal - susurró.

- Sí.

- Cuando Skye salga de ésta – y de corazón esperaba que de "ésta" saliera viva y bien -, voy a pedir de nuevo el traslado a administración.

La expresión dulce que había aparecido en el rostro del hombre tras la incursión de la mujer en su cama, desapareció de golpe.

- ¿Mel? – Coulson no podía creer lo que escuchaba – No puedes…

- ¡No te estoy preguntando! - dijo cortante, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

-Te necesito aquí – dijo el hombre un poco desesperado, porque era una de las mayores verdades de su vida y porque en ese momento era algo para lo que no estaba preparado-, y más ahora, con todo lo de Skye...

- Por menos de eso me fuí la última vez.

- Éramos…

- Éramos exactamente los mismos que ahora – dijo la mujer secamente -. No te engañes.

- Demasiado personal - dijo Coulson vencido, sabía que cuando Melinda May tomaba una decisión en firme, ni siquiera él era capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Demasiado.

El silencio se implantó entre ellos pesadamente y Coulson apretó más su abrazo hacia ella, para que el calor que le habia inundado al tocar su cuerpo no le abandonara, y sonrió al sentir que ella también se arrimaba un poco más.

- Pero no estamos teniendo sexo - dijo Coulson de repente como si eso solucionara todo. No estaban incumpliendo esa regla, realmente no estaban incumpliendo ninguna, ellos no eran el problema...

- Porque el sexo es la diferencia, ¿no?

- Más vale - dijo entre divertido y afectado-. Menuda bronca le he echado a Ward a cuenta de eso – y para ser sincero en esos momentos se sentía un poco avergonzado por ello, aunque habia recitado lo que decía el manual, en el fondo el problema es que no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas-. Está encoñado contigo, espero que lo sepas.

May se dio la vuelta, recolocándose en la cama y mirándolo directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró en su litera. En su mirada se mezclaba un poco de tristeza, algo de enojo y un poquito de condescendencia.

- Suelo tener ese efecto.

El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada afectada, devolviéndole la mirada directa como si fuera un reto.

- No quiero que te vayas– replicó Coulson.

- No estas siendo profesional.

-Te has metido en mi cama.

-¡Me voy a ir!

-No… - maldita fuera, la conversación se le estaba yendo completamente de las manos-. No era eso lo que quería decir - May asintió un poco con la cabeza-. Te necesito aquí. Skye se despertará y necesitará ayuda y protección y tú eres la mejor. Y yo...

- Quiero a Skye. No te equivoques. Me cae bien. Es personal, Phil, todo esto es personal.

-Todo en esta vida es personal, Mel - dijo con voz calmada imitándola.

- En SHIELD nos enseñaron lo contrario.

- Mintieron - dijo él con vehemencia.

La mujer movió la cabeza intentando hacerle comprender sin conseguirlo. Apretó con fuerza los labios y se dio la vuelta en la cama dispuesta a irse enfadada.

-Vas a conseguir que nos maten a todos y el primero a ti - dijo sentada en la cama, tapando su rostro con las manos-. Pero no será culpa mía. Nunca más será culpa mia.

Coulson se quedó fijo mirando a su espalda como si realmente todo tuviera sentido de repente y cuando ella se quiso levantar del todo la cogió la muñeca con vehemencia y ella volvió a caer sentada en la cama, consciente de que no quería irse.

- No es culpa tuya, Mel.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Coulson viera cómo una lágrima insolente caía por su mejilla.

- Tampoco tuya, Phil.

Coulson la abrazó con fuerza y la volvió a meter en la cama; ella le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello.

- Me voy en cuanto Skye esté bien - susurró sobre su cuello.

- Vale - contestó Coulson mientras la acariciaba suavemente la espalda y ella pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

Ambos estaban intentando aferrarse a algo indeterminado que les hiciera sentir mejor, menos culpables, tal vez a ellos mismos, o a quienes fueron antes, o a las decisiones y sacrificios tomados con anterioridad. Fuera como fuera y sin lugar a dudas, todo en aquel avión se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso, demasiado personal.

FIN

Necesito review. Siempre.


End file.
